Mobil Hantu
by Cappello Matto
Summary: Seland tinggal di rumah berdua dengan Hanatamago dan mobil papa Sweden di tinggal di sana. Mobil itu sangat mengerikkan, apa selanjutnya? RnR


New Author and this is my first fic~

Hola, nama saya Tatiana Kyznestov. Salam kenal~

Ok ini fic pertama saya dan walau masih agak acak kadul silahkan RnR ya \^-^/

Warning OOC dari para chara yang sedang mabuk ini #bukbakbruk

Note :

-Papa : Sweden

-Mama : Finland #plak#karung hadiah milik santa melayang ke kepala author

Author : Tenang aja readers, Finlandnya di sini cowo kok ^-^

Sealand : Lah terus gue lahir gitu aja? Emang cowo bisa hamil ya?

Author : Bisa kok. Tadi baru aja saya minta tolong ke dukun terdekat yaitu mbah Ivan *nunjuk Ivan yang lagi ritual*

Sealand : Ok sekarang silahkan baca ya~

~.~.~

Papa pernah bilang, ia enggan pergi ke kota X. Kota metropolitan itu tidak cocok dengan karakternya. Mama membenarkan ucapan papa. Kata mama, papa sering melewatkan kesempatan dan peluang emas dalam kariernya hanya dengan alasan tidak mau menginjak kota B.

Makanya, sangat aneh ketika mendadak papa berencana pergi ke kota B. Mama yang sudah sekian lama ingin menjenguk tante -coret- om Norway dan om Mathias yang tinggal di kota B buru-buru mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut.

"Sayang kamu gak bisa ikut, Peter. Nanti aja kalo pas libur nanti aja pas kamu libur." hibur mama.

Aku kesal bukan main. Bukan karena tidak bisa ikut dan harus menunggu rumah sendirian, melainkan karena alasan kepergian papa yang menurutku cukup ajaib.

"Papa hendak ke sana, mencari spare part Plymouth."

Papa sudah berkali-kali menghindari tugas kantor yang mengharuskan datang ke kota B, tapi sekarang dengan senang hati ia hendak berangkat hanya demi mobil kunonya.

Sebulan yang lalu, papa membeli sebuah mobil rongsokan yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan.

"Ini Plymouth bikinan tahun 1976 tipe GTX bermesin V-8. Mobil langka dan amat berharga!" kata papa berapi-api dan dengan lancarnya #authordigoroksve#

Aku dan mama sama sekali tidak paham. Bagi kami, mobil itu sama seali tidak ada bagusnnya. Hitam, besar, dan menyeramkan.

Mobil itu dating ke rumah dalam keadaan memprihatinkan.

Body-nya karatan, mesinnya mati, interiornya hancur, dan berbau busuk.

Ketika aku menengok bagian dalamnya, aku melihat kecoa dan anak tikus di kolong jok-nya. Menjijikan. Tapi, kata papa semua masih bisa kembali bagus seperti semula. Setahun lagi, mobil itu bisa diajak keliling dunia dengan nyaman.

Aku tidak percaya. Melihat wujudnya, aku bahkan tak yakin mobil kuno itu bisa berjalan normal. Aku tak suka mobil itu. Dan sejak mobil itu di taruh di garasi terbuka di halaman belakang rumah, aku melihat penampilan mobil itu.

Warna hitamnya menambah kesan angker dan seram. Melihat mobil itu, aku langsung teringat film-film gangster Amerika.

Kudengar, papa mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membawa mobil rongsokan itu ke rumah. Lebih mahal dari pada harga MPV mama. Kini, papa sudah hendak mengeluarkan biaya lagi untuk membeli onderdilnya juga ongkos tiket pesawat kota A-kota B pulang-pergi untuk 2 orang. Belum lagi biaya perbaikannya nanti.

Rasannya, papa semakin terobsesi dengan mobil kunonya. Papa dan mama berangkat pagi sekali dengan pesawat pertama ke kota X. Hanya semalam menginap di rumah tante Norway #authordicekektroll dan om Mathias besok sudah kembali ke rumah.

~.~.~

Pulang dari sekolah, yang menyambutku cuma Hanatamago, anjing kesayangan mama yang sengaja di tinggal untuk menemaniku. Di atas meja makan, mama sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan selembar kertas berisi pesan-pesan yang berderet. Mulai dari tetap belajar, jangan pergi, jangan lupa mengunci pintu, dan masih banyak yang lain.

Usai makan siang, aku mengajak Hanatamago bermain lempar bola di halaman.

"Ayo, Hanatamago!" kuajak Hanatamago ke halaman samping sambil menggodanya dengan bola tenis.

Kami mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh. Pada suatu kesempatan, aku melemparkan bola tenis kuat-kuat. Bola itu melesat tinggi melewati Hanatamago dan jatuh ke menimpa bagian belakang Plymouth yang tidur pulas di garasi. Hanya sebuah benturan yang tidak keras, tapi sepertinya aku melihat mobil rongsokan itu bergoyang-goyang. Hanatamago berlari hendak mengambil bola di dekat mobil itu, tapi tiba-tiba ia berhenti mendadak. Ia menggonggong keras, seperti ketika ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang asing. Ia mengendus-endus dan bergerak gelisah.

"Hanatamago! Bolanya!" bentakku memerintah.

Hanatamago tidak mengambil bola itu, justru membalikan tubuhnya dan lari masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku tersenyum masam. Ternyata, ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Ia juga tak suka mobil rongsokan itu. Aku mendekat hendak mengambil bola tenisku. Bau tak sedap langsung tercium begitu aku tiba di dekat mobil. Aku nyaris pingsan.

Ketika aku tengah membungkuk memungut bola, Tiba-tiba pintu kiri mobil terbuka.

Aku memandang heran. Namun, sesaat kemudian aku tertawa sendiri. Dasar mobil tua, rupanya tanpa sengaja aku menyentuh bagian belakang mobil. Dan mobil itu sedikit bergoyang lalu pintunya terbuka. Mungkin papa kurang sempurna menutupnya. Aku yang hendak menutup pintu mobil tersentak. Lapat-lapat, kudengar alunan musik dari dalam. Aku melongok ke dalam. Perangkat audio kuno di dashboard menyala.

Lagi-lagi, papa teledor tidak mematikannya. Aku baru tahu sekarang, radionya ternyata masih bisa hidup. Aku menegaskan pendengaranku. Anehnya, penyiar itu berbicara dalam bahasa yang tak ku mengerti. Radio mana yang siang-siang begini siaran dalam bahasa aneh ini?

Aku jadi amat penasaran. Aku masuk kedalam mobil yang kini lebih jauh bersih dari pada ketika pertama kali aku memasukinya. Aku terbelak, menyaksikan lampu-lampu kecil di dashboard bernyala berkedip-kedip. Aku sama sekali asing dengan panel instrumen mobil zaman kuda gigit besi ini.

Kini aku duduk sempurna di belakang setir mobil. Mobil ini memiliki setir di sebelah kiri.

Blaammm

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil tertutup. Tuas pintu bergerak turun sendiri. Anak kunci yang tergantung di bawah setir berputar ke kanan dan mesin menyala. Aku menjerit ketakutan. Dengan panik, aku berusaha keluar dari mobil. Namun, tuas kecil itu terlepas ketika aku berusaha menariknya. Usahaku sia-sia untuk membuka pintu. Aku terkurung di dalam mobil. Belum lagi hilang panik dan takutku, tiba-tiba mobil menggeram. Mesinnya berbunyi amat keras. getarannya amat kuat, mengocok perutku. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, tongkat perseneling bergerak kearah kiri, lalu ke belakang. Tanpa bisa ku cegah, mobil telah bergerak mundur, keluar dari garasi.

Sebisa mungkin aku menginjak rem kuat-kuat, tapi mobil tak mau berhenti. Ia tetap berjalan mundur dengan cepat. Suara musik radio mendadak berubah sangat kencang memekakkan telinga. Irama rock'n roll. Aku telah memegang lingkaran kemudi kuat-kuat, saat mobil itu membuat belokan ke kiri. Kucoba melawannya dengan membanting stir kearah kanan. Namun, biar stir kuputar ke kanan, nyatanya mobil tetap berbelok ke kiri. Kini, mobil itu menghadap lurus ke pintu pagar. Mesinnya meraung-raung. Dalam kepanikan luar biasa, aku telah memutar anak kunci ke kiri, tapi mesin masih hidup.

Tongkat perseneling bergerak-gerak lagi. Sedikit ke kiri, lalu ke depan. Berikutnya,aku hanya mampu menjerit histeris ketika mobil melesat ke depan dengan cepat. Pagar rumah yang tertabrak seperti terbang ke udara. Mobil terus bergerak liar, membuat gerakan zig-zag ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tubuhku terguncang-guncang. Isi perutku hendak ditumpahkan.

Akhirnya, semua yang ada di depan mataku berputar. Suara gedoran. Geraman. Bunyi benda tajam menyayat logam. Suara gongongan Hanatamago?

Mobil ini sudah berhenti. Mesin, radio, semuanya mati. Semua terlihat seperti semula. Semoga yang tadi hanya mimpi, tapi musanahlah perkiraanku tadi. Mobil ini berada di luar pagar. Terparkir dengan sempurna. Ku coba untuk membuka pintu. Terbuka! Betapa girangnya aku ketika pintu itu bisa terbuka. Aku melompat keluar dari mobil itu dan langsung membanting pintunya keras. Aku menggendong Hanatamago ke dalam rumah dan berlari secepat mungkin.

~.~.~

"Peter, mama pulang." kata mama.

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung keluar dari kamar sambil membawa Hanatamago. Mata biruku beraca-kaca.

"K'u k'n'pa?" tanya papa.

Aku menangis dan melepaskan pelukanku dari Hanatamago. Mama memelukku dan mencoba menenangkanku. Papa semakin bingung.

"Peter, kau kenapa sayang?" tanya mama.

"M-mobil… mo-mobil itu… menger-ikan…" kataku terbata-bata kemudian menangis lagi di pelukan mama.

"Iya mama tahu. Mungkin karena warna dan bentuknya yang sudah usang." jelas mama.

Mama tidak mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Jika mereka tahu, pasti mereka akan menjual mobil itu lagi. Tapi jika aku jujur, mereka akan mengira kalau aku hanya berhalusinasi. Siapa yang mau percaya kepada anak umur delapan tahun sepertiku ini?

Mama mengantarkan aku ke kamar dan menyuruhku tidur. Aku berbaring di ranjang dan Hanatamago naik ke kasur kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku memeluknya erat dan mulai memejamkan mataku. Tapi selang beberapa menit, terdengarlah bunyi mesin mobil yang menyala. Aku merasa kalau suara itu sangat dekat denganku. Aku lengsung membuka mataku dan aku melihat ke jendela. Mesin mobil itu menyala. Mobil itu menghadap ke dalam seperti ingin menabrak pagar itu. Dan ternyata benar saja! Mobil itu melesat dengan cepat menabrak pagar tapi pagar itu tak hancur melainkan mobil itu menembus pagar besi. Seperti makhluk gaib, dapat menembus benda padat. Mobil itu melaju ke arah jendela kamarku dan menembusnya lagi. Kemudian mobil itu berhenti. Jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ke arahku. Mobil itu meraung keras dan berjalan lagi ke arahku. Segera aku turun dari ranjang dan memeluk Hanatamago kemudian berlari menuju kamar mama dan papa. Tak ku sangka, mobil itu mengikutiku. Padahal barang di rumahku banyak sekali, tapi mobil itu menembus semuanya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar dan kemudian masuk ke dalam, tak lupa ku tutup kembali pintu itu. Aku melompat ke ranjang mama dan papa. Mereka berdua terbangun dan menatap anak mereka dengan penuh pertanyaan. Sebelum mereka buka mulut, pintu kamar terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sesosok pria berkebagsaan inggris dengan alis tebal yang mengerikkan. Wajahnya bercucuran darah. Tangannya seperti tidak bertulang lagi. Bajunya ternoda darah dimana-mana. Mereka bertiga tidak bisa bergerak ketika melihat sosok itu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat dan merogoh sesuatu dari celananya. Sebuah pistol.

DOR

Peluru pertama mengenai kepala papa. Mama berteriak histeris. Aku menggenggam erat tangan mama dan memeluk Hanatamago.

DOR

Peluru kedua mengenai jantung mama.

"Mama!" teriakku.

Sekarang mama dan papa sudah tak ada lagi. Dan sekarang tinggal aku dan Hanatamago.

DOR

Peluru bertengger di mata Hanatamago. Aku melepas pelukanku dari jasad Hanatamago. Kini aku tinggal sendiri. Berkali-kali aku membaca doa tapi sia-sia.

DOR

Rasa sakit menghantam kepalaku. Pertama semuanya mulai buram kemudian semua menjadi gelap. Nafasku tak teratur. Detak jantungku semakin lambat dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan dunia ini.

Normal POV's

Sosok itu menaruh pistolnya lagi ke dalam saku celananya.

"Selamat bergabung denganku. Jiwa kalian akan terus bersamaku selamanya." kata pemuda itu lalu menghilang.

Menurut para penjual mobil ini, setiap pemilik yang memiliki mobil ini pasti meninggal dengan misterius dan sering di temukan bekas peluru. Mobil itu selalu berpindah-pindah tempat sampai akhirnya memiliki pemilik yang baru lagi. Pemilik pertama mobil itu meninggal dunia karena sebuah kecelakaan dan konon arwahnya kesepian. Ia ingin memiliki teman dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membunuh pemilik mobil yang kedua, ketiga dan seterusnya. Malang sekali nasib pemilik mobil itu. Arwah mereka semua terkunci di mobil itu.

END

Author : Yosh, akhirnya selesai juga. Aneh ya? Gaje? Ancur? Gila?

Sealand : Kampret lo! Masa gue mati gitu aja?

Sweden : Lo mau gue gorok hah!

Finland : Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa endingnya begitu? Masa gue mati?

England : Uapah? Gue jadi setan? Gue sumpel lo pake scone gue!

Author : Ampun! Jika ada yang berbaik hati tolong REVIEW ya! Permisi! #kabur

England & Sweden : Balik lo ke sini (Bloody Hell)!

Sealand : Oh iya, Flame tak di terima desu yo! Woy sini lo author geblek! *ngejar author

-Author ngumpet di belakang kakaknya yang lagi ngerjain tugas-


End file.
